


Boutons d'or

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Child Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Le ship que personne n'avait vu venir, Least of all me, Open Relationships, Rarepair did you say rarepair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Leurs doigts entrelacés sont la seule certitude, dans ce monde hasardeux.
Relationships: Madenn (Kaamelott)/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Madenn (Kaamelott)/La bergère (Kaamelott)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Boutons d'or

Elle et Madenn, c’est une vieille histoire ; une qui remonte à l’époque où elles étaient trop semblables pour que leurs mères arrivent à les distinguer, petites choses fripées qu’on passait d’un sein à l’autre quand elles criaient famine. Madenn était née dans leurs derniers jours du printemps et Erin au seuil de l’été : certains disent qu’elles sont juste deux sœurs qui se sont trompées de ventres.

C’est une pensée douce, le genre qui fuse parfois à l’improviste dans le flot de piques grasses que s’échangent leurs parents entre eux. Un peu surprenante, pas désagréable. L’inattendu lui donne un côté attachant qui a tendance à s’éroder au fur et à mesure que le père de Madenn se plaît à répéter son trait d’esprit. Chose qui a tendance à arriver de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu’il prend l’âge.

Elles étaient deux petites filles blondes plantées comme deux boutons d’or au milieu des pâtures, les joues rosies par la chaleur et jetant des chansons au vent. Dans les poches de leurs jupes, elles cachaient des cailloux de rivière aux formes étranges et des quignons de pains chipés dans le garde-manger dont elles avalaient jusqu’à la dernière miette. Un joli tableau, comme certains diraient ; de belles feignasses, à en croire leurs mères.

Mais bon, ça fait un bon moment que Madenn et elle ne se comportent plus comme des sœurs. De baisers papillons au coin des lèvres à étreintes inconfortables dans les herbes du pâturage, elles ont grandi et certaines envies aussi.

Madenn est jolie, ce n’est pas un secret. Les garçons lui tournent autour et si Erin ne peut pas empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu’elle répond à leurs avances, elle ne peut que les comprendre. Il y a quelque chose dans ces joues roses et ces lèvres rondes qui appelle aux plaisirs légers, à s’allonger au milieu des fleurs et dénouer ses tresses jusqu’à ce qu’elles s’ouvrent en corolles sur le sol.

On ne peut pas reprocher à Erin de se perdre dans ces choses-là, surtout quand la vie en dehors l’attaque aux racines, comme une poussée de gel. Elles ont les jointures qui font mal et la peau usée par la terre, les cheveux infusés de l’odeur rance des moutons et de la fumée des séchoirs. C’est une des seules douceurs qu’elles ont, un de leurs seuls échappatoires.

Alors d’accord. Madenn n’est pas qu’à elle. Mais ça ne la dérange pas tant que ça. Surtout que les hommes et les femmes qui viennent papillonner autour d’elle ne sont que des oiseaux de passage. Ils ne restent jamais, ou c’est Madenn qui finit par se lasser ; quoi qu’il en soit, Erin est la seule constante dans ce cœur volatile, et ça lui convient très bien.

Surtout qu’Erin n’est pas elle-même un modèle de vertu : il y en a, des gens qui suivent du regard les petites bergères aux cheveux défaits et aux airs de dame des bois. Assez pour gagner quelques pièces ou passer une nuit au chaud.

Forcément, il y a des choses qui arrivent.

« Tu as une tête à faire peur. » lui murmure Madenn durant l’hiver de sa première grossesse, alors que ses jambes lui font mal et le rouge lui monte aux tempes. Les mains de son amie sont fraiches contre sa peau à vif, et ses lèvres lui insufflent un regain de vie bien nécessaire, reçu avec gratitude par la gamine de dix-sept ans qu’elle est à peine. Madenn embrasse chacune de ses tâches de rousseurs, méticuleusement, avec tendresse, et comme toujours Erin se dit qu’elle ne sera jamais mieux qu’ici, dans ces bras qui voudraient la protéger de tout, même de son propre corps.

Le bébé nait avec les premières neiges, qui emportent son dernier souffle. Et puis vient le printemps.

Madenn est magnifique, coiffée de fleurs, comme une fée, une reine de mai. Elles dansent et chantent et Erin oublie l’espace d’un instant la douleur lancinante qui déchire son ventre, les cicatrices invisibles nouées entre ses cuisses.

Puis Madenn tombe enceinte. Elle accouche d’un petit garçon rouge et braillard, qu’elles finissent par nommer Adair, une fois qu’il a démontré qu’il est capable de survivre à son premier hiver. Erin le tient dans les bras pendant qu’elles gardent les moutons, tout petit et chaud contre sa poitrine.

« C’est bête, à quelques mois près, j’aurais encore eu du lait. » fait-elle remarquer.

Madenn écarte une mèche de cheveux bouclée qui a glissé de son front. « Tu m’aides déjà beaucoup, tu sais. Et puis, il ne boit pas tant que ça. »

Erin se rattrape quelques années plus tard, pour une fillette maigrichonne qui ne passe malheureusement pas la première année. À Adair s’ajoutent Senni, issu de la quatrième portée de Madenn, puis les deux petites qu’elle-même a eu avec un marchand de passage. Seule la moitié de la couvée a les cheveux blonds. « Tant mieux, » dit Madenn. « C’est plus facile pour les différencier. »

Elles se tiennent la main durant les accouchements, s’essuient leurs larmes après les fausses couches, chantent des prières pour les petits fauchés à l’improviste. À deux, ça fait quatre mains, une par enfant qui reste. Elles rient, s’embrassent dans les pâtures au milieu des boutons d’or, s’échinent à cavaler après enfants et moutons et souvent, c’est pas si mal.

Leurs doigts entrelacés sont la seule certitude, dans ce monde hasardeux.

Avec le temps, ça devient plus facile de passer outre, de ne plus connaître les chiffres par cœur, de rire de leurs aventures de filles faciles. Comme la fois où Erin a failli défaillir parce qu’elle pensait attendre des jumeaux, ou celle où Madenn a fait croire au roi de Bretagne qu’il l’avait mise enceinte.

Elles ne sont plus si jeunes que ça : les gamines, maintenant, ce sont leurs filles, la blonde Eda et la brune Iselt. Leurs cheveux d’or fanent peu à peu, même s’il en faudrait plus pour enlaidir la belle Madenn.

« J’ai tapé dans l’œil à un roi, après tout, » plaisante cette dernière. « Ça vaut tout de même quelque chose ! »

« Tu seras toujours ma reine de mai. » la rassure Erin. « La plus belle des belles. »

Le sourire de Madenn, contre ses lèvres, tapisse sa gorge d’un parterre de boutons d’or.


End file.
